rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie's Dreamland
Overview A small theme park with a few rides and room for expansion - Your aim is to double the park value. Katie's World is a medium-sized hilly park to begin with, with a few good rides. There is minimal open land to work with, so building a new roller coaster will be difficult (unless you build one in The Storm's place if it crashes, or underground). This is another scenario with a goal of park value, rather than guest count and park rating, which makes it trickier. Pre-Built Rides * Miniature Railway 1 (Miniature Railway) :Excitement Rating: 2.16 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.14 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: 1 year old * Katherine's Cruisers (Boat Hire) :Excitement Rating: 2.56 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.70 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.00 :Age: 1 year old * Al's Galleon (Swinging Ship) :Excitement Rating: 2.42 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $1.50 :Age: 1 year old * Richard's Wreckers (Go-Karts) :Excitement Rating: 4.53 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 2.53 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.41 (Low) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 1 year old * Runaway Plumber (Steel Mini Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 4.90 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 6.32 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.54 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $2.00 :Age: 1 year old Trivia: This roller coaster is built completely underground. * The Storm (Mine Train Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.82 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.21 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.89 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $5.00 :On-Ride Photo price: $2.00 :Age: 2 years old * Forest Flyer (Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 4.70 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 5.40 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.95 (Medium) :Initial Pricing: $3.00 :Age: 1 year old Scenario Guide Katie's World is the second park with a Park Value goal, though this time it is $15,000 that you are striving for. You start with fewer rides than Diamond Heights, so it is balanced. Start by researching the Drink Stall and maybe another food stall, and hire some staff. One option is to demolish The Storm outright and build something else in its place - a steel roller coaster in the same formula can be a good replacement for it. If you want to keep it, assign it its own mechanic by giving him a patrol at the exit and give the ride an inspection time of every 10 minutes. Since the coaster can crash at any time in this scenario, add brakes on top of the where the track has two short underground sections, set to 27 MPH. Though Runaway Plumber is also prone to crashing, it can be saved if you close and put a brake section before the station (if you have Corkscrew Follies installed, you may find it useful to put a sign on the exit path for Runaway Plumber and set it to "No entry"). If you wish to build a fourth roller coaster, the best place to do it would be the blank space next to Runaway Plumber (directly forward from the park entrance, at the end of the park). Continue to build rides throughout the scenario, and if you are still short around July of year 3, demolish the old gentle and thrill rides that were already built and build new ones in their place. You can also buy land to the side of the Go-Kart track and inside of the area taken by The Storm, but this is not recommended. It is also useful to save money along the way and build one or two expensive rides in year 3, as well as delete and rebuild your gentle and thrill rides. If rides get older, their value (and henceforth your park value) drops. Available Rides Transport *Miniature Railroad (Steam Rrains) Gentle *Car Ride (Pick-Up Trucks, Sportscars, Racing Cars) *Haunted House *Merry-Go-Round *Space Rings *Spiral Slide Roller Coasters *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster (Ladybird Cars, Rocket Cars) *Suspended Single-Rail Roller Coaster (Single-Person Swinging Chairs, Lying-Down Swinging Cars) Thrill *Go Karts *Scrambled Eggs *Swinging Ship Water *Boat Hire (Rowing Boats, Bumper Boats, Swan Pedal-Boats) *Log Flume Shops/Stalls *Bathroom *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall Researched Rides Transport *Chairlift (Chairlift Cars) *Monorail (Small Monorail Cars, Streamlined Monorail Cars) Gentle *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Hedge Maze *Observation Tower Roller Coasters *Bobsled Roller Coaster *Reverse Whoa Belly Roller Coaster *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Roller Coaster (Roller Coaster Train) *Suspended Roller Coaster (Suspended Swinging Cars) *Wooden Crazy Rodent Roller Coaster (Mine Trucks, Mouse Cars) *Wooden Roller Coaster (Wooden Roller Coaster Train) Thrill *3D Cinema *Gravitron *Motion Simulator *Swinging Inverter Ship *Whoa Belly Water *River Rapids *Water Slide Shops/Stalls *Balloon Stall *Burger Bar *Cotton Candy Stall *Drink Stall *Fries Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souvenir Stall Upgrades *Boat Hire: Canoes *Boat Hire: Water Tricycles *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Corkscrew *Stand-Up Steel Roller Coaster: Half Loop *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Log Cars *Steel Mini Roller Coaster: Spinning Cars *Suspended Roller Coaster: Suspended Swinging Airplane Cars *Wooden Roller Coaster: Water Splash Available Scenery *Trees *Shrubs and Bushes *Tropical and Desert Trees *Gardens *Path Items *Walls and Fences *Statues and Fountains Researched Scenery *Jumping Fountains *Classical/Roman Theming *Egyptian Theming *Mine Theming Other Notes *This scenario is known Katie's Dreamland in the European version of the game. *Katie's World may have been named after Katie Brayshaw. *This park is modeled after Lightwater Valley in England. Category:Scenario